Never,Gonna Let You See Me Cry
by Lunas' Fallen Angel
Summary: Luna finds Draco with another woman,after going through some memories she is reminded of why she has to stay strong.


**_The hotest love,has the coldest end.  
>-Socrates<em>**

* * *

><p><em>To Katie,<em>

_To Christopher,_

_Love at first text! _

_And To Mom_

_Whose had _

_a __fair-share_

_of broken hearts_

III

I stared at him,at the girl who lay in the dark-green sheets,at the person I had had to trust.I wanted so bad to forgive him,to kiss his pale declare myself to him,to even join myself but my father,my mothers',Ginny,Dean,Hermione,Ron,George,Fred faces' flashed in my mind.

"Luna",he whisperd,coming forward.

"NO!",I yelled,shoving at his chest.

Ducking under his arm she raced down the hall,ignoring the questioning stares of the house-eleves,as I raced through the doors.

_"NO!""NO!""NO!"_

I raced across the meadow.

"LUNA!",Hermione yelled from her car.

I raced toward the lake,the large _rubeus _tree set looming over the edge of the water,as I clutched the tree,never wanting to let thouse memories go.

* * *

><p>~<strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**~  
>Sunny Days<p>

* * *

><p><em>Luna twirled a staind of sunlight hair in her fingers as she flipped through her DADA book,when a tall shadow blocked the stainful sunlight.<em>

_Her sky-blue eyes met concrete white._

_"Hi Luna",Malfoy said,with a smile._

_A smile?_

_She smiled in return patting the damp grass beside her._

_Taking the seat he leaned against the younger Ravenclaw,__her back pressed to his and the almost made a small heart._

_"Pretty",she whispered as the sun set._

_"Well I"m not so sure about that",Draco mused._

_Luna started at him with an eyebrow raised._

_"Not with you here in comparison"_

_She smiled evily at him,prancing on him she landing on his stomach,laughing._

_Their lips meeting in a searing kiss._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FLASHBACKS~<br>_**The Memorial Ball

* * *

><p><em>Draco leaned against the railing of the large stairs,the Hogwarts School was holding the Memorial Service for the Dead,the Hall and hallways were filled with men and women,Quil and Blaise stood chatting with Potter and Weasly,when Quil stopped short.<em>

_Following his gaze,Hermione stood in a blue flowing dress with a pearl necklace and her pearl engagment ring,with black high-heels  
>Ginny wore a firey-red dress and black high-heels her diamond wedding ring,shining brightly.<br>Pansy wore a knee-length green dress with,light brown slippers and her gold-banded engagment ring._  
><em>Alice wore a dark-violet colred dress with white-toed high-heels and a promise ring &amp; wedding ring on her finger.<br>And last came Luna,a glowing yellow with a small red ruby in the middle,her wedding ring shown proudly on her finger,her golden high-heels were visible with eack ballerina step._

_It was proof that the girls had planned this._

_Every person stard in awe at the heroines as they steeped one at a time down the stairs._

_Pansy at the bottom-left,Alice at the top-left,Luna in the middle,Ginny at the top-right and Hermione at the bottom-left._

_When all the girls had finally reached their mates they were lavished with kisses that sent the Daily Prophet Reporters into a preny._

_"Happy Memmorial Day,darling",Luna whispered,kissing the corner of my mouth._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FLASHBACKS~<br>_**Pamela Isabella Nacia Malfoy

* * *

><p><em>Hermione shuffled in-front of the door,biting her nairl to the clit,their twins,George and Fred,were tying the shoes of their uncle as he bit his lip.<em>

_Harrys' three year-old daughter Lily was asleep on the lap of her six year old brother,Albus,who was nodding off._

_Alice and Quils' two twins,Hana,Lana were assleep in their carriages,the parent were sitting nervously in their chairs._

_An hour later Draco walked out holding a plump baby girl with pure-white hair and azure blue eyes._

_A rupture of cheer broke out through the hall._

_Everyone crowded around to get a better look at the small baby._

_"What's her name",Hermione said._

_Pamela_

_Pamela Isabella Nacia Malfoy._

* * *

><p>I cried at the memory of my babies' face,when a soft,plump hand patted my head.<p>

I looked up into azure blue eyes.

"Mommy,you sad",the four year old said.

"It's okay,Mommy",she said.

"I'll protect you!"

I smiled as she wrapped meaty hand around my neck.

My little Ela.

* * *

><p><strong>The Family Is Heaven In A Heartless World<br>-Christopher Lasch**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mother Is God In The Eyes Of A Child.<br>-Silent Hill**

* * *

><p><strong>This came out with a bang!<br>I thought I wouldn't be able to do this but..yess!**

**Review please!**

**:)(:**


End file.
